


game night

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: it's yet again game night in the danvers household; since salad bowl involves teams kara invites lena to play too





	

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who don't know salad bowl is kinda like taboo and charades but a little different. everyone writes down a certain amount of words and then you take turns guessing and stuff. the first round you use sentences then you put all the papers back in and in the second round you put all the words back but can only use one word. the third round again you replace the words but you can only act them out. that's kind of a bad description but i hope you get the gist of it. sorry if it's confusing

Clark Kent is not a stupid man. He can be dense and he can be slow, but he’s no idiot. He’s known since the moment his cousin flustered at Lena Luthor’s “You could’ve fooled me” line that Kara and Lena had a certain connection. He of course can't be certain the connection that they share is similar to that of the connection he and Lois share, but he has his suspicions. Any time they talk, Clark hears about Lena. Sometimes it’s a passing comparison, and sometimes she’s the center of the story Kara tells, but each time Kara manages to bring the CEO up. Clark is still weary of Lena, and he suspects that he always will be, but for Kara’s sake, he’s vowed to treat Lena as he would anyone else. All of this is to say, Clark isn’t surprised when there’s a knock at the door. They’re all getting ready to play Salad Bowl, when there’s a knock on the door. “Are you expecting someone else?” James asks, obviously confused as he takes inventory of people. Alex is there, as is Maggie; Winn is there as is Clark; Mon-El is there, leaving the only other person that can be at the door to be Eliza or J’onn, both of whom said they wouldn’t be coming. 

 

Kara answers the door without answering James’s question, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Um, yeah, since we were an odd number, I thought I’d invite Lena.” Lena looks tired. Her hair is still up in the bun Clark assumes it sat in during the business day and she sports a dress that can only be intended for work. Lena’s face; however, lights up the moment she sees Kara, who pulls her into a hug. Lena’s slightly disheveled, yet still very business formal appearance sticks out among each one of Kara’s guests, who’ve been off of work for hours and most of whom are in pyjamas. “Lena do you remember Clark, my sister Alex, Winn, James Olsen, Mike, and this is Alex’s girlfriend Maggie.” Kara motions to each one of her guests, making sure Lena nods before she moves onto the next one. “And of course most of you know Lena Luthor.” Kara beams at the CEO. It’s possible to gauge each person’s feelings toward Kara and Lena’s friendship- relationship? - by their reaction to that look. Clark smirks, becoming more assured in his suspicion that Kara and Lena are into each other. Maggie and Alex snigger and exchange a look, both knowing the ‘we’re friends’ gay when they see it. Mon-El and Winn are both oblivious; Mon-El more so, but Winn just wants Kara to be happy, and if that means Lena Luthor, so be it. James is the most disgruntled. He shoots Lena a glare of sorts and Clark can see the jealousy on his face. They’re friends, but Clark knows that he and Kara were never meant to be; he just hopes James realizes it soon. “Lena,” Kara offers softly as she takes in exactly what Lena is wearing, “did you want to borrow some comfier clothing?” The shyness in the demand doesn’t really throw Clark for a loop, but this does seem to surprise James, Mon-El, and Winn. 

 

“I don’t want to trouble you.” Lena says gently, but after a few moments of one of Kara’s ‘really?’ looks, Lena relents and accepts Kara’s offer. The two disappear into Kara’s bedroom and Clark knows he  _shouldn’t_ use his super hearing, but it’s just so tempting. 

 

“Clark did you know she was so close with a  _Luthor_?” James asks quietly. 

 

Maggie rolls her eyes, and Alex pipes up. “Oh c’mon James, Lena makes Kara happy. Isn’t that what we all want?” Winn and Mon-El mumble agreements before returning to their own conversation. 

 

“Would you two both shush, I’m trying to be nosey.” Clark snipes before zoning in on the conversation in the bedroom.

 

_"I hope it’s okay I came directly from work”_

  
_“Please, I’m glad you came at all.”_ a drawer slides closes and someone laughs.

 

_“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, but, uh your friend James didn’t seem as excited.”_

  
_“Oh he’s fine. Here, these should fit.”_ Someone’s heartbeat increases in speed.

 

  
_“Supergirl pyjamas? I should’ve known you were a dork.”_ A second heartbeat increases and Kara exits from the room. Clark does his best to look as if he hasn’t been spying, but Kara certainly looks skeptical. It only takes a few moments before Lena emerges in Kara’s pyjamas. They don’t quite fit right, so the pants are baggy around Lena’s ankles and the t-shirt leaves a small bit of Lena’s skin exposed. Kara’s gaze lingers and Clark figures that if people weren’t here, Kara would be drooling. 

 

“Okay, so I figure Alex and Maggie will team up,” Kara takes charge; Alex nods and gives Maggie a kiss on her cheek. “Then Mo- Mike and Winn,” The boys high five, “Clark and James,” James doesn’t look thrilled, but Clark nods reassuringly, “and then Lena and I. Um, and then we’re doing Christmas and Holiday themed Salad Bowl right?"

 

“Can someone explain the rules to me again?” Mon-El demands, and everyone groans. After another blurb of the rules, the whole group is sitting down writing their pieces of paper.

 

* * *

 

They’re down the three words in the third and final round and it’s still anyone’s game. Well, it’s anyone’s game with the exception of Mon-El and Winn who are so behind nothing could help them. Clark and James need both Alex and Maggie, and Kara and Lena have to mess up each word for them to win, which is doubtful. Alex and Maggie are ahead, but if Kara and Lena get all three in their next turn, they win. It’s Kara’s turn to act, and they’ve discovered that Lena is better at acting, so it’s still a tossup “Ready, set, go!” Winn cheers as he sets the timer for a minute.

 

Kara takes the first piece of paper and throws her arms up above her head and forms a triangle. “CHRISTMAS TREE” Lena screams, feeling the competition of the game. Kara grins, nodding, before taking the next one. After a few beats of contemplation, Kara takes both of her hands and puts her hands on her head, five fingers sticking up. “Reindeer?” Lena speculates, almost breaking into a laugh at Kara’s attempts. 

 

“Thirty seconds.” Winn warns as Kara takes the last piece of paper. Kara sighs, a little in frustration and out of the corner of her eye she can see Alex and Maggie cheer a little bit. Kara fiddles with her hands and raises them up, much to everyone’s confusion. “Ten seconds.” Winn says, and Alex squeals. 

 

“Oh for Rao’s sake.” Kara mumbles and pulls a very confused Lena up and into a kiss. Confusion crosses Mon-El’s and Winn’s face. Maggie and Alex whoop, without a doubt celebrating their win a little as well. James looks dismayed, and Clark just smiles. Kara pulls away, though she still grips at Lena’s collar. 

 

“Mistletoe.” Lena whispers right before the timer goes off. 

 

“It looks like a Kara and Lena win.” Clark says smiling, which causes Maggie and Alex to groan. “I should be getting on my way,” Clark tries to start everyone moving along. “Lois will be worried if I don’t get home soon.” Clark stands, “C’mere Kara I’m not going without my hug.” Kara laughs, finally letting go of Lena and heading over to embrace her cousin. 

 

“Clark is my ride, so I should go too.” James says and Clark can hear the acceptance in his voice. After Kara gives Clark a kiss on the cheek and James a quick hug, they head out. Mon-El and Winn follow the lead quickly after Winn suggests ice cream. 

 

Alex pulls Lena close and growls “if you hurt her, I will beat you to a pulp then lock you up where no one will find you and throw away the key” before giving Kara a hug and kiss on the cheek and pulling Maggie out the door. Kara laughs, knowing she wasn’t supposed to hear the lecture Alex gave Lena. It’s not too awkward, but it certainly isn’t the most comfortable situation. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Lena asks so timidly Kara almost couldn’t hear it with her normal hearing. Kara rushes to the brunette’s side and pulls her into a hug.

 

“No, god no, why would you say that?” Kara asks, reluctantly letting go of Lena and walking over to the couch. She pats the seat next to her, hoping Lena will follow.

 

“They just left so quickly…” Lena says as she makes her way over to Kara and Kara realizes something. For the first time, Kara sees the insecurity that Lena hides behind her hard exterior. 

 

Kara doesn’t meet Lena’s eyes yet still she can feel her cheeks warm. “They all left so quickly, because I think they knew that, um, I,” Kara struggles for her words, “I wanted to kiss you.” She mumbles, frightened Lena will run; frightened it will ruin their friendship.

 

“You did?” Lena asks, and Kara nods, still refusing to meet Lena’s eyes. Kara feels a hand underneath her chin, raising it, forcing Kara to look at Lena. “Well that’s good,” Lena whispers, “because I’d like to kiss you too.” Lena says before pressing her lips to Kara’s once again. When they pull away, they’re both smiling. “I should go.” Lena whispers regretfully. “But can I take you to dinner, like on a date tomorrow?” She chokes out, biting her lip nervously. Kara nods and with one last kiss, the two bid each other goodnight and goodbye. Even after Lena leaves, Kara can feel Lena’s lips on her own and has an ever-present smile on her face. She keeps the small piece of paper with  _mistletoe_ in Alex’s messy scrawl. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one is shorter and of lower quality than usual, but i was kind of emotionally tired today and wasn't even sure i'd get it down, so i hope you forgive me for that and maybe enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
